The subject invention generally relates to an air cleaning system and, more particularly, to an air cleaning system for welding chambers.
Air cleaning systems are well known throughout several industries where maintaining a clean environment is critical. For example, in vehicle manufacturing, welding processes are necessary for welding steel frames for vehicles. Typically, such welding processes are carried out in a welding chamber wherein dust particulates are generated and infiltrate the air. Often, such welding processes are conducted by robotically controlled equipment.
Generally, the air cleaning system resides on the floor of a manufacturing facility in close proximity to the area to be cleaned and occupies a significant amount of floor space in the plant, or is mounted outside of the facility. If it is mounted in the plant, it occupies valuable floor space. If it is mounted outside the facility, the system is connected to the area by large air ducts through which dust-laden or cleaned air travels. Thus, relocating the air cleaning system about the facility requires the air ducts to be re-routed.
These air cleaning systems have several disadvantages. First, they are generally substantial in size in order to accommodate industrial applications. Consequently, they occupy large amounts of floor space in and around the manufacturing facility and require a significant amount and complex routing of air ducts, resulting in increased costs and making relocation difficult, time-consuming and costly. In addition, dust from the air traveling through the ducts accumulates on the walls of the ducts, which can become heavy and pull the duct down.
The present invention is aimed at solving one or more of the problems described above.
The subject invention is an air cleaning assembly for removing particulates from a work chamber surrounding a welding robot. A frame is disposed about the robot and includes sides and a top, the top defining an opening therein. A shield is supported by the frame about the sides to define a robot chamber. A spark arrestor is supported on the frame for controlling sparks created by welding. A blower housing having an inlet is disposed immediately above and in direct fluid communication with the opening to move air from the chamber to the blower housing. The only other openings are in the front of the chamber, or minimally along the sides, to force air from the front to the back of the chamber.
The present invention provides requires no floor space, thereby increasing floor space available in the manufacturing facility and eliminates ducts between the air cleaning blower assembly and the robot chamber thereby reducing the potential for accumulated dust to ignite, and utilizes a smaller blower due to decreased resistance.